Suis-je sadomasochiste ?
by justfunny
Summary: Cette fois elle m'a vraiment mise en colère et sans réfléchir je le lui fait savoir avant de réaliser que c'est sans doute une erreur. J'ai besoin qu'elle continue à m'enseigner si je veux devenir la star que je rêve de devenir. Qu'en est-il de ce feu dans mes veines qui me brûlent doucement mais sûrement ? En attendant je suis de nouveau face à elle, la fuite n'est plus possible.


Et voilà encore une envie que finalement je me décide à suivre. Finalement ma fidélité au Faberry s'émousse mais qui pour m'en vouloir ? =)

Évidemment rien ne m'appartient comme vous le savez tous, sur ce bonne lecture. Enjoy !

Pov Rachel :

J'en ais plus qu'assez de cette blonde autoritaire, butée et qui en plus ne loupe pas une occasion de me rabaissée et donc de marqué sa supériorité. Oui je viens d'une ville perdue dans l'Ohio et certainement que j'ai encore des choses à apprendre mais n'est ce pas la raison de ma présence ici ?

Encore toute énervée de l'entrevue que je viens d'avoir avec cette femme démoniaque, je lance ma veste sur le canapé et mes chaussures ne tardent pas à voler elles aussi. Ma colère va exploser si je ne trouve pas un moyen d'évacuer. J'en ai plus qu'assez de jouer les victimes, d'être celle que l'on persécute, de qui l'on se moque. Venir à New-York était synonyme d'un renouveau, d'une nouvelle Rachel mais il faut croire que ce n'était qu'une utopie de croire qu'ici les choses pourrait être différentes. Parfois c'est à se demander si les blondes au fort caractère n'ont pas une dent contre les divas dans mon genre. Que pouvait-il y avoir chez moi qui les poussent à me martyriser de la sorte ? Bien sûr les choses se sont arrangées avec Quinn mais au bout de combien de temps ? Trop à mon humble avis et avoir la même relation que j'entretiens avec l'ex HBIC est improbable vu que ma nouvelle persécutrice n'est autre que Cassandra July ma prof de danse à NYADA.

Dès le premier cours j'ai comprit que jamais je n'obtiendrais l'approbation de celle qui est mon mentor désormais. J'ai pourtant tout tenté pour l'obtenir mais rien n'y a fait. Les « Schwimmer » ont continué et ensuite il a été question de mon manque de sex-appeal ou encore de mon incapacité à atteindre un niveau dit « respectable » pour enfin en arriver à Brody … Bien sûr rien n'était vraiment sérieux mais le voir se détourner si facilement fait mal. Alors les vannes ont finis par céder et toute la rancune accumulée est sortie. S'entendre dire à celle que l'on est supposé respecter, écouter et suivre qu'elle n'est qu'une alcoolique aigrie, jalouse de ses élèves puise que sa carrière à elle est terminée et qu'aujourd'hui elle n'est qu'une blague sur youtube obligée d'enseigner au star de demain fait un bien fou mais curieusement ce n'est pas assez. Mon sang est encore en train de bouillir. Aucune chanson ne vient pour m'aider à évacuer cette pression au fond de moi qui m'incommode.

Balancer ses 4 vérités à celle que tous considèrent comme « cinglée » n'est peu être finalement pas une bonne idée mais n'importe qui aurait fini par craquer. D'ailleurs se faire virer de sa classe n'est pas très judicieux pour quelqu'un visant un avenir dans le monde du spectacle.

Assise sur le bord de mon lit, je me prends la tête dans les mains.

Zut, zut, zut et re-zut ! Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Je pourrais me passer de la danse après tout mais si un rôle me réclame un enchaînement que je ne connais pas ou que je ne maîtrise pas je fais quoi ? Je ne peux pas échouer, je suis Rachel Berry, une future étoile de Broadway. Aussi insupportable soit elle il faut admettre qu'elle est la meilleure et je dois apprendre des meilleurs … Et puis même si je ne le lui dirais jamais, quand elle n'est pas après moi je dois avouer que sa proximité et son intérêt même mal placé me manque. C'est comme un besoin pervers en quelque sorte. Suis-je sado masochiste ? C'est bien possible vu la façon dont je me suis acharnée pour obtenir ne serait ce que l'amitié de Quinn après tout le mal qu'elle m'a fait. Oui je dois l'être mais peu importe il le faut de toute façon. Si je lui présente des excuses qui la feront se sentir supérieure peu être qu'elle acceptera de me reprendre.

Je fait le chemin inverse récupérant mes affaires éparses et je m'apprête à me lancer de nouveau dans la gueule du loup espérant ne pas me faire manger toute crûe. Sûrement qu'elle le peut mais j'espère au moins lui filer une bonne indigestion si jamais c'est le cas. Je souris à cette pensée et tête baissée je cours à ce qui peu être sera ma perte.

Il est tard et l'école est déserte. Je me demande si elle est encore dans sa salle avant de me rappeler qu'un jour elle a dit en classe que ceux qui atteignent un niveau supérieur tel que le sien sont aussi ceux qui pratiquent le plus, du lever au coucher du soleil ils pratiquent leur art sans jamais se lasser. En gros comme moi avec le chant donc elle doit encore être là.

Effectivement il y a de la lumière mais à mon entrée elle n'est nulle part. Je fais un tour complet de moi même pour finalement la voir se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte me coupant ainsi toute retraite. Je déglutis mais ne perdant pas de vu mon objectif je relève le menton et je ne baisse pas les yeux quand les siens rencontrent les miens.

«- Hé bien Schwimmer, je ne pensais pas te revoir si rapidement. Aurais-tu oublié d'ajouter quelque chose à ton petit laïus de tout à l'heure ? Une dernière touche peu être ?

- Non rien de plus si ce n'est que je suis désolée. C'était totalement inapproprié de ma part de vous manquer ainsi de respect. Je n'ai pas à porter de tels jugements à votre encontre alors que vous essayé de m'enseigner votre passion. Je vous présente donc toutes mes excuses et j'ose espérer que vous saurez passer outre et accepter de continuer à m'enseigner la danse comme personne ne le ferait mieux que vous. ».

A ma grande surprise elle éclate de rire ! Bon d'accord j'y suis peu être aller fort mais tout de même pas de là à déclencher une telle crise d'hilarité si ? Apparemment oui parce que pliée en deux elle se tient les côtes, et je vois même une larme rouler sur sa joue ! Décidément elle n'est pas comme tout le monde. Beaucoup se serait rengorger face à mon petit discours mais pas elle. Je m'arrange pour ne rien laisser paraître de mon incrédulité, attendant aussi patiemment que possible qu'elle se reprenne et me fasse savoir sa décision qui je l'espère sera en ma faveur. Je sais que d'une façon ou d'une autre elle se vengera et je me doute qu'elle sera encore plus à me discréditer mais je suis prête à endurer si cela fait de moi une danseuse qui lui est au moins égale.

Je l'observe et je ne peux qu'apprécier la beauté de ses traits lorsqu'elle se laisse ainsi aller. Bien sûr c'est une belle femme mais à cet instant elle est magnifique. Ses yeux noisettes pétillent et sa bouche forme une moue totalement adorable que jamais je ne lui avais vu. Son corps fin et musclée tressaute et je me laisse subjuguée par sa beauté. Je suis chacun de ses mouvements, je détaille chacune de ses courbes et peu à peu je sens ce feu qui tout à l'heure bouillonnait en moi refaire surface. Il est là prêt à me consumer et je ne sais comment l'interpréter ou l'apaiser. Que m'arrive t-il donc ? Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre et je sursaute. A son regard je comprend qu'elle m'a prise en faute. Mes joues me brûlent mais une fois encore elle ne réagit pas comme je m'y attends.

« - Hé bien Schwimmer danses avec moi et prouves moi que tu as ta place dans ma classe. Un tango qu'en penses-tu ? ».

Pov Cassandra :

Je l'ai sentie arriver c'est pourquoi j'ai quitté ma salle souhaitant la surprendre par derrière une fois qu'elle serait entrée. J'aime être celle qui mène le jeu, ça à toujours été et je compte bien continuer même si avec elle rien ne va comme je le souhaiterais. Elle me fait me sentir d'une façon que je ne veux pas éprouver, que je ne dois pas ressentir. Mais plus je lutte et plus je m'enfonce à croire qu'elle est semblable à du sable mouvant où chacun sait que se débattre ne sert qu'à se faire prendre plus vite. Sa diatribe m'a blesser comme jamais rien ne l'avait fait. C'est idiot mais parce que cela venait d'elle l'effet à été dévastateur. Pour un peu et je me serais écrouler en larme devant elle. Je sais que je suis odieuse et sans doute plus avec elle que les autres mais ne voit elle pas que c'est ma façon à moi de me protéger, de maintenir une distance de sécurité qui me rassure ? Hé bien non elle m'a littéralement démolie, sa parole que beaucoup ont murmuré agissant comme une bombe, brisant mes murs aussi sûrement qu'un coup l'aurait fait. Il m'a fallut rassembler le peu qu'il me restait d'amour propre pour ne pas flancher et ne rien laisser paraître. C'est ainsi que je survie dans ce monde de faux-semblant où tout n'est qu'illusion et poudre aux yeux.

Ses limites ont été atteintes et je peux lui reconnaître qu'elle a du cran mais seigneur ce que ça fait mal ! Sous couvert d'être son bourreau je lui ais pourtant donné beaucoup plus qu'à la plupart de mes élèves. Je ne souhaitais que la pousser plus haut, vers ces sommets dont elle à l'air tant éprise en espérant qu'elle n'évite de chuter en chemin. Brody n'était qu'un obstacle sur sa route vers le succès, il ne la mérite pas et peu importe ses efforts il n'aurait pas été en mesure d'être le soutien dont elle va avoir besoin pour garder les pieds sur terre et ne pas se perdre lorsqu'elle sera une star reconnue de tous. J'ai agis sur le coup d'une impulsion ne désirant que la protéger. Et maintenant la voilà face à moi qui me présente des excuses qui je le sais ne sont là que pour flatter celle qu'elle croit que je suis alors je finis par éclater de rire, lasse de tous ces non-dit, cette fausse image de moi qui finalement me fait bien plus souffrir que je n'aurais imaginé.

Je me reprends assez pour pouvoir malgré le brouillard de mon hilarité la regarder. Ce que je vois me rend ma lucidité. Ce que je lis dans ses yeux ne me trompe pas, ni même cette façon ultra sexy qu'elle a de se mordre la lèvre. Son regard me parcourt lentement et aux mouvements de ses épaules je peux dire que sa respiration est plus rapide qu'elle ne devrait.

Je te tiens Rachel Berry ! C'est le moment pour moi de lui faire comprendre qu'elle se trompe et ce depuis le début. Je ne suis pas cette femme imbuvable qui fait tout pour la rabaisser ou atteindre son amour propre, non je suis cette femme qui étrangement en la voyant pour la première fois ce premier jour a sentit son cœur s'emballer, je suis celle qui fait tout pour qu'elle ne voit pas qu'au fond je suis surtout celle qui l'aime mais qui a peur de se déclarer, d'être rejeter, de souffrir …

Je lui demande donc de danser avec moi et je choisis évidemment un tango sachant que la proximité entre elle et moi ne pourra pas être plus réduite. J'ai besoin de sentir qu'elle n'est pas indifférente, que peu être j'ai une chance. Je suis consciente que la troubler ne veut pas dire que j'ai tout bon mais sa façon de me détailler m'a enflammé.

Pov Rachel :

Elle s'approche du poste et lorsqu'elle lance la musique je sais que je ne peux plus reculer. Ma respiration est irrégulière, j'espère qu'elle ne le remarquera pas. Je viens de comprendre quel est ce feu qui court dans mes veines, je ne l'ai que peu ressenti avant et je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'elle en soit à l'origine. Pas que le fait qu'elle est une femme ne soit un problème pour moi mais elle est Cassandra July. Je désire celle qui prend un malin plaisir à tout faire pour que je ne me sente mal et déplacée dans sa classe. Vraiment ça ne tourne pas rond chez moi.

Elle est là de nouveau face à moi, attendant que je fasse le premier pas. Un instant je frémis mais je dois me lancer. Les premières mesurent passées je tente d'ignorer son corps près du mien. Le moindre effleurement est un supplice. J'évite son regard du mieux possible ne voulant pas me trahir mais elle ne tarde pas à me faire savoir que je dois cesser. Une brusque inspiration et mes yeux sont en contact avec les siens. Le monde s'évanouit, il ne reste qu'elle. Je la laisse me mener comme elle le souhaite, là maintenant elle peut faire de moi ce que bon lui semble, je ne chercherais pas à résister. C'est donc presque naturellement que ses lèvres finissent sur les miennes. D'abord je ne réponds pas à ce baiser surprise mais ses mains impérieuses qui l'une sur ma nuque et l'autre sur ma hanche m'intiment de donner suite. Alors enfin je participe et un soupir lui échappe. Sa langue demande l'accès à ma bouche et au moment où je l'accepte c'est un véritable feu d'artifice. Je gémis face à tant de sensation mais je ne suis la seule. Je m'accroche à elle comme je le peux ne rompant pas le contact. L'on finit sans que je ne comprenne comment presser contre une des barres entourant la salle. Elle part à la découverte de mon corps et je ferme les yeux perdue dans un monde de luxure où elle règne en maître. Soudain son contact disparaît et immédiatement je la recherche. Ma panique à peine aviver s'éteint lorsque je la trouve la respiration erratique à quelques pas de moi. Elle est à couper le souffle alors que l'envie et le désir la transcende. Les minutes passent pendant que nous nous reprenons. Lorsqu'elle parle je redoute ce qui va suivre mais une fois encore elle me surprend.

«- Je t'aime. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attends et que que c'est difficilement croyable mais un instant peux-tu comprendre que j'avais peur ? C'est toujours le cas mais je dois te faire part de ses sentiments qui me consument peu à peu depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, petit bout de femme de l'Ohio au caractère et à l'ambition démesuré. Tu m'as conquise sans même essayer et j'ai été effrayé de tomber pour toi si facilement. Cette façade avec laquelle je compose jour après jour n'est qu'une façon de me préserver des autres et depuis peu de toi. Je n'ai cependant que l'espérance de te voir heureuse et réussir dans ce monde pour lequel tu es née. Sous couvert d'être une garce sans cœur je t'ai donné la possibilité d'apprendre de moi, de te renforcer parce que je sais à quel point la voie que tu as choisit peut être dure et qu'il faut savoir être forte pour s'y maintenir. Je ne l'ais jamais été mais toi oui et j'en suis fière bien que finalement je n'y sois pour rien. Pour Brody c'est la même chose, jamais il ne pourra t'apporter ce dont tu auras besoin pour continuer à avancer et à devenir cette étoile que tu rêves d'être. Sans doute y a t-il aussi une part de jalousie mais seulement comprends que je t'aime et que quoi que je fasse ce n'est finalement que pour ton bien. ».

Je ne réfléchis pas plus et je me jette dans ses bras écrasant une fois encore mes lèvres aux siennes. Je me sens comme complète et je sais que je le lui dois. Enfin tout à un sens et comme Miss Fabray il ne faut pas se fier à la surface mais savoir qu'en dessous il y a quelqu'un qui mérite qu'on n'y fasse attention et qu'on s'y intéresse. Finalement je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, j'ai juste un instinct qui me pousse à trouver les personnes les mieux placées pour être dans mon entourage, qui derrière une façade difficile sont formidables et d'un soutient sans faille comme le sont désormais Quinn et même à la surprise générale sa petite amie au sang chaud j'ai nommé Santana Lopez !

Je ferme les yeux et je me laisse porter par l'espoir d'un avenir heureux que je partagerais avec elle ce que 5 ans plus tard alors que je reçois mon premier Tony je verrais réaliser.


End file.
